fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend Chapter 8- The one of origin
"The Oracle of Origin? That's Mai, right?" Cai asked, tilting her head- her emerald eyes flashing before she got distracted by a flock of beautifly flying past from the window. "Yes, she is. She was chosen by Arceus in the last Selection of Legends- truly a radiant idol." Ai smiled and said sweetly before she murmured something under her breath. "She isn't that amazing, I bet if there was a popularity poll everyone would chose me." I then meekly interrupted, trying to ignore Ai's last remark. "The selection of Legends?" I questioned, genuinely curious. I probably should've researched a little about how the school worked before I came here. "What's that?" Ai glared at me like I was an idiot, which in all fairness to her- I was. Before Cai flicked around her eyes gleaming. "Oh! The selection of Legends! Every good school has one, all the idols of the school with any form of confidence or a character model that the animators have actually made performs! It's a special time of year where the ones of legend are closest to Humanity. When all these idols performs there's a chance a legendary Pokémon might join them and become their partners. Then we make these legendary beasts, if any have selected anyone, battle and the winners become the top of the school. This school is called Origin Academy because for the past 49 years Arceus has chosen someone here and has always won. Although...there's something very strange about a certain legendary that has only appeared once in one of these sele-" Cai was about to continue to ramble on but Ai interrupted her. "That's enough from you, Cai- eat some poffins or something..." Soon as we knew it Cai was bringing out poffin after poffin was gulping it down, but I was too distracted to watch her. Outside the room I heard a voice, someone was singing. I ran to the window and opened it, there was a girl singing- she seemed so familiar but I couldn't place my fingers on it. I then saw her hands and I gasped, she wasn't practicing with a Pokémon- she was creating water by herself. Beautiful streams of water that flowed around her as she sung. It reminded me of what I'd done at that contest, I listened to her words as I ran out my dorm and down the stairs hoping to get a glimpse of her. "Embrace the stage, you call your home- Gaze upon, an empty white throne. A legacy of lies- a familiar disguise. Sing with me a song, of conquest and fate. The little Alice cracks beneath its weight. Night brakes through the day, hard as stone. Lost in song, lost in fate." My eyes widened as I heard it, the song I sing yesterday- but the lyrics...they were so different, was this a different version? I burst to where she was and she was gone. Ai and Cai followed me, utterly confused about what I had just done. "There...was someone here- I swear..." I mumbled, looking at where the mysterious girl was. Ai raised an eyebrow and Cai started looking around frantically. "Was she really small or something, Aya~San?" Cai asked, getting out an absolutely massive magnifying glass. "H-huh? What are people doing behind the dorms?" A girl with white hair asked as she approached us, her peach eyes flickering as she looked at us. "Oh," Ai said sweetly looking around. "Sorry, Aya~San here ran down with no explanation and we just followed her." I then heard Ai mumble something under her breath. "God, who is this person? She smells terrible." Luckily she didn't hear Ai. Except she looked at the three and gasped. "W-wait! It's you three, the ones Hiro was telling me about! Ai, Chai and Aya- right?" She asked tilting her head. "Actually it's Caiyaette Marigold Eliza Pepper Cassandra Kimi Alexandra Ichigo Merrily Lemon pumpkin Taiga Poppy Mini." Cai corrected a massive grin on her dumb face as she recited her name. "But you can call me Cai." Ai looked at Cai and raised an eyebrow. "That's really your name, Cai~San?" She asked, her voice like maple syrup before she bitterly added something in a mutter. "Did your parents hate you or something?" The white haired girl then held out her hand to shake. "Aki Kisaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the librarian at this school- how about we go to my library... We can talk more in private there, after all- you can hide a lot of things in a library." She nervously smirked, winking slightly before, hesitantly laughing. "You can...hide a lot of things in a library?" I thought for a moment, why did those words sound so familiar to me. I shook it off and continued to look at Ai and Cai, awaiting their response. Cai excitedly nodded and we both kinda just followed her, there was no arguing with Cai. We made it to the library, Aki opening up the door with a flick of her arms- it was clear this was where she was truly happy. She turned to me. "You probably have a lot of questions, Alice." She said to me, making me question why she was calling me Alice. "All of you must have a lot of questions. I guess I should explain the school system a little better. Want to know what would happen if Arceus never choose an idol? Three very special trainers...ones that bear the three pixies, the legendary pixes. They are the ones who truly choose which Pokémon chooses which idol...aside from one Pokémon, but that's complicated...let's not talk about it." Aki giggled, quickly slipping several books away onto the shelves. "No, no...go on." Ai requested, her eyes glinting devilishly making Aki jump- shivers running down her spine. "It really doesn't matter. Hey, how about we return to those legendary pixies? Anyway... recently a notorious team called Team Rocket set out to capture these three Pokémon. They've caught two so far and...." Aki started to stutter, her eyes starting to fill with insanity before she gulped and it faded. "Killed their trainers... My two sisters." Aki clenched her fist as a pixie Pokémon gently floated from behind her, it was a Uxie. We all gasped, realising what she meant before someone burst into the library and Uxie hid in terror. This person was Mai. "What are these three doing here, Aki my dearest...darligest...easiest to manipulate librarian..?" The top idol grinned, leaving an impression of judgment as she walked into the room. Aki trembled forcing a smile. "O-oh, Mai- these are just the first years Hiro was telling me about... They wanted to know about the Selection of legends." She stumbled back and laughed nervously looking at us as Mai closed the space between her and Aki and whispered in her ear. "Are you positive you're not lying?" Mai smirked, slipping her hands through Aki's hair before turning to us three. "Well, we wouldn't want you three over throwing me- would we? How would you like to see what you're trying to beat, eh?" She patted our heads in mockery. "Actually I'm only here for a gir-" I started but was swiftly interrupted by Mai. "Sweetie, we already know everyone in this room is Gay. You're not special." She replied sharply, glaring at me. "Anyway, I've got to go to my concert. You better be there misfits." She flicked her hand and walked out- leaving us confused as we followed her, waving bye to Aki as we left our library. We arrived at the concert, waiting for Mai to step onto stage and perform. The stage transformed into a massive hall of pure white and statutes of legendary Pokémon. Mai walked onto stage with the Pokémon Arceus, the power of the powerful Pokémon hitting us and Mai backflipped off the head of the Arceus. Giving us a good view of her coord as the music started. Credit to the Talented Venary for the beautiful art. "Have you started your quest? Are you just buzzing with stress? Now you're here inside of the hall of history. A memory colliding in hearts- Concealing itself as a hero. So will you find your glory? Mai's aura activated and it touched every single person in the audience, bursting out in rays as orbs of every single Pokémon type floated all overall the stage. Sparkles flying everywhere, Arceus used gravity- making Mai and Arceus float in the air and continue to dance, performing beautiful aerial moves. "Fire, water, Grass- The spawn of everything else, But is it really that mundane and boring? Maybe a flash of amber, a jump of the start- Could that truly be the origin?" They continued to remain in the air, dancing and singing- perfectly in sync before Arceus used energy ball all around and Mai started to hop onto each ball- one by one bursting them into miniature green orbs which ended up flying above Arceus and Mai's heads before exploding into a flowing shape and spiralling down towards them before it branched out into the audience. I managed to catch on of the beams in my hands, holding it close to my heart as my eyes gleamed. "Everyone wants to be the very best, But isn't being a hero enough? Some people die without making an effect, Yet the future is changed in some little way. The origin of everyone has a purpose. Even if it's so insignificant you question why it's there." Mai spun around Arceus, their hearts connecting as the stage burst out and Arceus used Draco meteor. Mai leapt onto several of the meteors before they crashed to the ground, the stage changing to a space theme as the Draco meteors appeared to become shooting stars. "It's merely a quest, Something to show they're the best. A battle on stage filled with incredible aggression. You call it rivalry- But we all know that you're just intertwining their hearts. I've been observing for years, But now I'm finally going to take action." Mai winked at Arceus and the legend used Liquidization, making the meteors turn into water and float all around Mai and Arceus. Creating pretty shapes and patterns with the water- contorting elegantly. "The original, the origin. A moonlit miracle of creation- A twisted tale of all sentience. Can you save it? Is it hopeless? Will you overcome despair? Are you truly a Hero? The future of this world is in your hands." Mai activated her special appeal, the orbs of all types circled her and she picked out three of them- the water, the fire and the grass. She threw them into the air and the orbs burst into their respective element before Mei flew up and jumped from the fire, to the water to the grass before falling and posing on a stained glass window of every type with Arceus. The two then descended to the ground and posed, the music ending and ears being raped by the voice of the cheering. I was in shock as I saw the performance, in a way- I was intimidated. But it made me realize, I actually had to start being an idol. And not just be here for Hotaru. Hotaru was important...but it was time I told my own story. And decide my own fate. And so, I challenged my dreams to become unreachable.